Trade Tutorial
Trading One of the most important interactions around on Eldemore is trading with other user. If you want to complete your collection it's your highest priority to learn and understand how to trade. Trading in general is the interaction of two users swapping their pets with each other. The point of trading is to give your partner what they want or need for their collection. Some user just want one of each pet and are happy to get even one pet of a certain pet species. And other collecting as much as possible of one pet. Those people love to call themselves Hoarder. How to Trade To get started you need a user to trade with. You can find those user on the bottom of our Board index which shows you user who are currently online. Also you have the option to choose a member from the Member List on top if the Index bar. Be sure that you choose someone who's actually active, otherwise your trade will left to rot. 'Get started' Once you choose the user you want to trade with, you will come to their profile page. There you will have some different options to choose. Under the heading "Homestead" you will find the option to go to the users Homestead and underneath you will find to option to trade. 'The Trade Menu' Next you will come to the trade menu page. On this page you are able to prepare your trade. Just click on the name of the user you are trading with to get further options. Next you can choose between the different pet groups. Some of those groups are not visible for you and locked from trading. The most important group you should set focus on is the "Creatures on your Wishlist" group or if you are a hoarder the "Creatures on your Hoard List" group. 'Pets on your wishlist' Now the menu will drop down and the pets from your wishlist will shown up. Sometimes the pets on your wishlist are not in a group which are up for trade. This happens when the user hadn't locked the group from trading. In that case it appears that some pets are named with something like "NFT" that means "Never For Trade". If your wanted pet is not in a locked group or not marked as NFT you can put it in your trade offer. Now just click on the image of the pet you wish to add to the trade offer. By just hold the cursor above the pet the number of days will show up to let you know how old the pet is. 'Choose a Pet for your partner' Now your trade should look like this: The pet you are asking for got add to the Trade offer now and is sum up under the trade menu. Now you have to choose a pet for your partner from your Homestead as well. Just click on your username on the trade menu to get to the familiar drop down menu. Now you can see your pet groups and you also have the option to choose a pet from your partners wishlist or hoard list. Note: You can also create one-sided trades. Some users dislike receiving one-sided trades, but a gift is seldom unwelcome! It will appear to look like this: The mechanics work like the same as above: 'Send the trade' Your trade is nearly ready to send now. You just have a few things to check before you send. #'Chosen Pet' This is the pet you want and hope to obtain from your trade partner. #'Bauble offer' You can also offer Baubles to your partner if you own some or if your partner do you can ask for Baubles from your partner. #'Pet for your Partner' This is the pet you choose for your partner. #'Make a Trade Suggestion' If you are not sure about a trade or when you want to debate about a trade you should send a suggestion to prevent an early accept and the loss of your pet. #'Send trade Button' Here you can send the trade #'Trade Massage' You can also add a nice trade massage to the trade Here is an example massage: Note: Be sure to be polite to everyone and always follow the Eldemore Rules! Now your trade is ready to send. Just click on the Send Trade button and confirm that you are sure to send the trade. After you send the trade, should show up this massage to show you a successfull transaction: 'What is a Suggestion?' A suggestion is as the name says a trade from a user who wish to just suggest you something. You can't accept suggestions, you have to modify them and send back to the one who've send it to you. Otherwise if you are not fine with the suggested trade you are always able to decline it. 'Got a Trade' If you got a trade, a little (1) should show next to the Trade Post icon to signalize that you got a Trade. Also If you got more trades in a row it appears that a higher number will show up. You can now go to your trade post and a massage like this should appear: This trade got accepted by the trade partner and also a nice massage was left to read. If your trade got declined it will mostly look like the same with the difference of the notification above the massage. Note: All trades are final and a trade back is not possible. You have to be sure about your choise of trading a pet away! 'Helpfull Links and Threads:' *'Trade Rules ' *Givaway Rules *This is a fair trade Thread *What is this pet worth in Baubles Thread *Rarity Guide